Sydney et Vaughn en vacances
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: Sydney et Vaughn ont 2 semaines de vacances bien méritées et partent en amoureux. Où vont-ils ? Que vont-ils faire ? Lisez et vous saurez… Resteront-ils seul? Seront-ils dérangés? A DECOUVRIR ! Reviews pour la suite !
1. Chapitre 1

**Sydney & Vaughn en vacances**

**Auteur : Maryline**

**Date : août 2004**

**Résumer**

Sydney et Vaughn ont 2 semaines de vacances bien méritées. Que vont-ils faire ? Lisez et vous saurez… A DECOUVRIR ! Reviews pour la suite !

svp R&R. LA SUITE BIENTOT, j'attends vos Reviews avec vos avis et j'écrirais rapidement la suite !

**CHAPITRE 1**

Sydney et Vaughn ont 2 semaines de vacances.

Ils sont dans la maison de Sydney, dans le salon précisément assis sur le divan. En fait maintenant, depuis quelques mois, ils vivent tous les deux là. Vaughn a donc toutes ses affaires là, c'est aussi chez lui maintenant.

C'est l'après-midi.

- Tu te rends compte… 2 semaines de vacances c'est magnifique ! dit Sydney.

- Oui je n'y aurais jamais cru.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, on voit qu'ils s'aiment.

- Où aimerais-tu aller Sydney ? lui demande Vaughn.

- Peut importe tant que je suis avec toi !

Ils s'embrassent.

- Un endroit avec du soleil ? demande Vaughn

- Bien sûr.

- Que penses-tu de Hawaii ?

- Bonne idée, dit Syd. On va vite faire nos bagages.

- Ok vas déjà faire ta valise et moi je réserve les billets d'avion.

- Bonne idée, et quand partons-nous ? demande Syd.

- Ce soit ça te va ?

- Oh oui, c'est génial !

Sydney fonce dans sa chambre. Elle sort une valise vide et ouvre sa garde robe. C'est difficile de choisir quoi emporter. Les filles ont toujours envie de tout prendre avec elles ce serait effectivement plus simple.

Elle se gratte le front en voyant tous ces vêtements et en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle va prendre. Elle commence à sortir des robes, des jupes, des chemisiers, des petites blouses, des tops…

« N'oublions pas les sous-vêtements » se dit Sydney. « Et les chaussures ». Elle ouvre son armoire à chaussure et se demande aussi quelles paires prendre parmi la vingtaine qu'elle possède.

De son côté Vaughn téléphone à l'agence de voyage pour réserver deux places pour ce soir.

La première fois ça sonne occupé. Il raccroche et recompose le numéro.

Cette fois la tonalité est normale. On décroche.

En quelques minutes à peine les réservations sont faites.

Ensuite il se dirige vers la chambre de Syd.

- Sydney t'as bientôt fini ?

- Pas tout à fait.

Au moment où il demandait ça elle avait en main un joli petit bikini. Vaughn le regarde et regarde ensuite Sydney.

- Magnifique, dit-il.

- Je sais, et encore tu ne m'as pas vu dedans !

- J'ai hâte de voir ça !

- Allez, file faire ta valise, lui dit-elle.

Vaughn va dans sa chambre, l'ancienne chambre de Fran, et sort une valise. Il ouvre sa garde-robe. Il y a visiblement moins que dans celle de Sydney, normal les hommes ont toujours moins.

Il sort quelques t-shirts, pantalons, chemises, costumes, cravates…

Et 2 paires de chaussures.

« Ah oui les sous-vêtements ! » se dit-il.

C'est sûr il ne faut pas oublier les sous-vêtements.

«J'ai hâte de voir Sydney dans ses petits bikinis… » pense-t-il.

- Vaughn, à quelle heure l'avion décolle-t-il ?

- Dans 3 heures.

- Il ne faut pas traîner alors. Dans une heure nous devons quitter la maison pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Il y a toujours du monde à l'embarquement des bagages…

- Oui tu as raison, lui dit Vaughn.

En quelques minutes leurs valises sont bouclées. Syd prépare un petit sac avec une trousse de toilette, des produits féminins et un livre. Vaughn lui donne un livre pour mettre dans se sac pour le cas où il lirait.

Ensuite tout est prêt et il leur reste 30 minutes avant le départ.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire avant de partir ? demande Syd.

- J'ai une petite idée, dit Vaughn.

Il s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse tendrement. Il descend les bretelles de sa robe tout en continuant de l'embrasser…

- Ah je vois, dit Syd.

Ils font l'amour dans le lit de Sydney.

Ensuite ils mettent les valises dans le coffre de la voiture de Vaughn, ferme la porte de la maison à clef et partent. Vaughn prend le volant de sa voiture et Syd s'assied à côté sur le siège passager.

- Que les vacances commencent ! dit Vaughn. A nous Hawaii !

- J'espère qu'on va bien s'amuser, dit Sydney.

- Mais oui tu verras.

- C'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on a l'occasion de partir, et tout les deux en plus…

- Je sais, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Ils roulent en direction de l'aéroport qui se trouve à une vingtaine de minutes de la maison.

…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci Sandrine pour la review**

****

**CHAPITRE 2**

Arrivés à l'aéroport Vaughn sort de la voiture et va ouvrir la porte de Sydney, en parfait gentleman.

Elle le regarde et sourit en sortant de la voiture.

- Merci, Monsieur Vaughn !

- Je vous en pris Mademoiselle, répond-il.

Ils sortent les valises du coffres et portent chacun la leur jusqu'à l'enregistrement des bagages.

Il n'y a que quelques personnes devant eux, ils ne devront pas attendre trop longtemps.

Une fois les bagages enregistrés ils vont boire un verre dans un des bars de l'aéroport car il reste cinquante minutes avant d'embarquer dans l'avion. En dégustant leur verre ils parlent de tout et de rien et sont toujours étonnés qu'on leur ait octroyé 2 semaines de vacances à tous les deux. A la CIA tout le monde se doute qu'ils partent ensemble même si ni Sydney ni Vaughn n'ont rien dit à personne.

Mais Sydney a quand même dit à son père qu'il était possible qu'elle parte et il doit bien se douter que si elle prend des vacances ce sera avec Vaughn.

- Tu as prévenu quelqu'un qu'on partait ? demande Vaughn.

- Non et toi ?

- Non plus. Même pas ton père ?

- Non mais je l'appellerai une fois arrivée. Je lu ai juste dit qu'il était possible que je parte.

- Oui c'est mieux que tu le préviennes quand même…

- Oui je le connais si je ne le préviens pas et qu'il me téléphone ou qu'il passe à la maison et qu'il ne me voit pas il va s'inquiéter… Je l'appellerai dès qu'on arrive.

Sydney regarde sa montre ainsi que le tableau d'affichage des heures de départs et d'arrivées des différents vols, ainsi que les destinations. Plusieurs avions sont retardés mais heureusement pas le leur.

- Vaughn, tu sais combien de temps dur le vol ?

- 3 heures.

- Ca va ce n'est pas trop long, nous serons vite au paradis tous les deux.

- Oui, répond Vaughn, rien que tout les deux !

- Ca va être génial.

- J'en suis certain. De toute façon avec toi ça ne peut qu'être bien.

- Pareil pour toi, dit Syd.

Au micro une femme fait maintenant l'appel pour l'embarquement du vol 747 pour Hawaii. Ils doivent aller à la porte numéro 7.

Vaughn règle la note de leurs boissons et ils se dirigent vers la porte d'embarquement numéro 7.

Ils présentent leurs billets d'avion et descendent les escaliers pour arriver à l'extérieur. Ensuite un petit bus les attend pour les conduire directement devant l'avion.

Ils ont leur place dans le fond de l'avion, à l'avant dernière rangée et n'ont personne à côté d'eux. L'avion est divisé en une vingtaine de rangées de trois sièges de chaque côté. Il est à moitié plein.

Ils s'installent et Vaughn est assis à la fenêtre. Avant le décollage les hôtesses de l'air expliquent les consignes en cas de dépression de l'avion ou d'autres problèmes.

Ensuite l'avion décolle et après quelques minutes les hôtesses proposent des boissons aux passagers, ainsi que des amuses gueules…

Le vol est agréable.

L'avion commence à atterrir et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il est au sol.

Dehors il fait chaud et le soleil brille dans le ciel.

Il est 22h. Ils n'auront donc pas le temps de profiter de cette première soirée à Hawaii, celle-ci étant pratiquement terminée.

Les passagers descendent de l'avion et vont dans l'aéroport pour récupérer leurs valises. Une fois que c'est fait Vaughn et Sydney sorte de cet endroit et appellent un taxi pour les conduire à leur hôtel. L'hôtel 'Paradise'.

Le taxi arrive. Le chauffeur met leurs bagages dans le coffre. Ensuite Sydney et Vaughn prennent place à l'intérieur.

…


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils sont devant l'hôtel. Le chauffeur de taxi sort les valises du coffre. Vaughn paie le taxi et le remercie. Ensuite lui et Sydney prennent chacun leur valise. Ils ne font que quelques mètres avant qu'un porteur ne vienne les aider.

De dehors l'hôtel 'Paradise' est magnifique. Il y a même des petites fontaines d'eau en formes d'animaux et des parterres de fleurs…

L'intérieur est encore plus joli. Des petites lampes partout, un grand comptoir pour l'accueil, des décorations dans tous les coins, des fleurs aux murs, au sol… Des lampes de couleurs différentes…

- Wow, Vaughn t'as vu comme c'est beau ?

- C'est vrai que c'est magnifique !

Le porteur de bagages s'arrête à l'accueil pour demander le numéro de leur chambre pour y déposer les valises. Ensuite, pendant qu'il y va, Vaughn et Sydney doivent remplir des papiers à l'accueil et signer aussi. Ensuite on leur donne la clef de leur chambre, c'est la chambre numéro 224. On leur explique comment s'y rendre. Ils doivent passer par l'extérieur, c'est pour eux l'occasion de voir ce qu'il y a de beaux à l'extérieur.

- T'as vu la taille de la piscine ? dit Sydney.

- Oui. Les habitants d'une ville entière pourraient s'y baigner ! ajouter Vaughn.

- C'est superbe.

Sydney et Vaughn sont visiblement comblés. L'endroit leur plait. Evidemment il fait sombre donc on ne voit pas tout à fond mais il y a plein de petites lampes de couleurs qui éclairent tout. Il y a plein de petits chemins, des petits sentiers qui mènent aux transats, la piscine… Il y a aussi un mini terrain de golf, pétanque…

Une scène pour les spectacles du soir… Et la plage n'est qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'hôtel. Il y a une plage privée pour les gens de l'hôtel, d'après ce qu'on a dit à Vaughn à l'agence de voyage.

Ils arrivent à leur chambre et leurs valises sont déjà là, le porteur est déjà parti. Il y a un grand lit, une tv sur un meuble en face du lit, une belle salle de bain… Tout est très beau.

- On ne m'a pas menti à l'agence de voyage, dit Vaughn.

- Cet endroit est merveilleux.

- Normal c'est le 'Paradise', dit Vaughn en souriant.

Sydney lui rend son sourire.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ici.

- Oui, dit Vaughn, nos deux semaines vont être merveilleuses et puis nous sommes tous les deux et loin du travail, ajoute-t-il.

- C'est vrai !

Ils défont leur valise et Sydney installe sa trousse de toilette dans la salle de bain.

Il est déjà 23h.

- Que veux-tu faire ? lui demande Vaughn.

- On pourrait aller boire un verre dans l'hôtel et puis on se couche et demain on se lève tôt pour notre première journée de vacances.

- Bonne idée, dit Vaughn. Mais n'oublie pas d'appeler ton père avant qu'il ne s'inquiète.

- Oui tu as raison je vais vite l'appeler.

- Pendant ce temps moi je vais aller à l'accueil pour changer de l'argent.

- Ok.

Syd se dirige vers le téléphone posé de l'autre côté du lit, sur une petite table de nuit. Elle s'assied sur le lit et compose le numéro de portable de son père. Vaughn quitte la chambre.

Ca sonne, son père décroche.

- Sydney c'est toi ?

- Moi papa c'est moi.

- Mais où es-tu ? Je suis passé chez toi tantôt et il n'y avait personne.

- Je suis partie en vacances avec Vaughn.

- Ah et où êtes-vous ?

- A Hawaii. Ecoute je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant mais on s'est décidé très vite, sur un coup de tête. On s'est dépêché de faire nos valises…

- C'est bien, j'espère que vous allez bien vous amuser. Et fais attention à toi !

- Oui papa. Je t'appelle dans quelques jours.

- D'accord. Au revoir.

Sydney raccroche et son père également.

Vaughn revient dans la chambre.

- J'ai visité un peu l'hôtel et j'ai repéré un bar qui a l'air assez sympa.

- Ok allons-y.

Ils quittent la chambre et vont prendre un verre dans ce bar qui est effectivement très sympa ! Très sombre, très bien décoré, avec des plantes, lumières de couleurs comme un peu partout dans l'hôtel…

Ils discutent de tout et de rien. Après près d'une heure passée dans ce bar ils remontent dans leur chambre.

Pendant leur absence une bouteille de vin est apparue ainsi qu'une corbeille de fruits avec le message suivant sur un petit morceau de papier 'Bienvenu au Paradise. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour parmi nous.' Signé 'la direction'.

Ils prennent une douche ensemble, puis se couchent et font l'amour avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils passent une nuit très agréable. C'est la première fois qu'ils partent en vacances tout les deux !

…


	4. Chapitre 4

**MERCI BCP POUR LES REVIEWS**

**CHAPITRE 4**

Il est 8h et ils se réveillent. Ils s'embrassent et se lèvent. Ils prennent une douche, ensuite ils s'habillent et vont déjeuner. Il y a beaucoup de choix dans la nourriture. Ils sont en tête à tête et savoure pleinement chaque seconde qu'ils passent ensemble.

Ensuite ils passent la matinée à l'hôtel, sur les transats le long de la grande piscine et ils boivent des cocktails… ils vont se baigner, nager…

Sydney a un sentiment étrange et Vaughn s'en aperçoit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai un sentiment bizarre.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme si on nous observait, répond-elle.

- Tu deviens parano à mon avis.

- Peut-être, c'est possible mais j'ai quand même l'impression d'être observée.

Ils regardent tous les deux discrètement autour d'eux et ne voient personne d'anormal.

- Ce ne sont que des touristes ! dit Vaughn. Allez viens te baigner avec moi.

- D'accord.

Ils vont à nouveau dans la piscine. Vaughn porte Sydney dans l'eau et il l'embrasse. Ils ne sont pas les seuls amoureux dans cet hôtel, il n'y a presque que ça !

Ensuite ils retournent à leurs sièges pour bronzer et laisser le soleil les sécher.

C'est agréable.

Mais Sydney a toujours ce sentiment d'être observée. Avec Vaughn elle va faire un tour dans l'hôtel pour voir ce qu'il s'y passe, si toute fois quelque chose s'y passait. Mais rien.

Ensuite elle entend des voix et se retourne.

- Vaughn regarde ! Ce ne serait pas… ?

- Oh mon Dieu on dirait bien que si.

- Viens vite, lui dit Vaughn.

- Tu crois que c'est bien lui ?

- Oui je pense.

…


	5. Chapitre 5

**MERCI BCP POUR LES REVIEWS**

**CHAPITRE 5**

Un des hommes de Rambaldi est là, dans le même hôtel que Sydney et Vaughn, un peu plus loin que la piscine. Est-ce une coïncidence ? Il semble chercher quelque chose, quelqu'un.

- Tu penses que c'est nous qu'il cherche ? demande Sydney à Vaughn.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais c'est quand même bizarre que parmi tous le globe terrestre l'endroit sur lequel il se trouve est le même que nous.

- Oui tu as raison.

- A mon avis quelqu'un l'a renseigné sur notre arrivée ici, dit Vaughn.

- Et qui ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Sydney et Vaughn sont cachés derrière une grande plante dans un des talus un peu plus loin de la piscine. Ils se trouvent à une dizaine de mètres de cet homme. Ils n'ont pas peur car ils sont habitués à se cacher des autres pour garder leur relation secrète et ils ont l'habitude du danger également. Mais cette fois ils espéraient avoir des vacances rien qu'à eux, pour la première fois. En amoureux.

Un autre homme s'approche du premier et discutent avec lui. Ces hommes ne passent pas totalement inaperçu, on dirait des gardes du corps. Habillés en noir et lunettes de soleil noires également, bien coiffé, soigné… Pas le genre de personne à se mettre à se déshabiller pour faire un plongeon dans la piscine.

- Tu entends ce qu'ils racontent ? demande Vaughn.

- Pas totalement. Ils parlent d'ouvrir l'œil, faire attention, les trouver. C'est tout ce que j'entends.

- Ils parlent peut-être de nous, dit Vaughn.

- Ou peut-être pas.

Sydney est déçue. Elle avait rêvé d'avoir ses vacances depuis tellement longtemps. Depuis qu'elle est double agent elle n'avait pas eu une seule fois des vacances et pour une fois qu'elle a un mec elle n'a vraiment pas de chance que les vacances soient ainsi bousculées voire complètement interrompues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sydney ?

- Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que nous partons en vacances rien que tous les deux, et comme un couple en plus. Sans avoir besoin de se cacher !

- Je sais, mais ils ne sont peut-être pas là pour nous.

- Ca j'en doute. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être en vacances en tout cas, dit Sydney. Je crois que le destin n'est pas en notre faveur ces temps-ci.

- C'est déjà un exploit qu'on nous ait octroyé des vacances en même temps, dit Vaughn, et en plus nous avons eu l'occasion de partir tous les deux, c'est déjà merveilleux.

- Oui tu as raison…

Vaughn regarde Sydney droit dans les yeux et passe sa main sur son visage, lui remettant une mèche de cheveux en place :

- Sydney, je je t'…

Les deux hommes s'avancent vers eux.

- Attention Vaughn ils viennent par ici.

Ils n'ont pas le temps d'aller se cacher ailleurs et les hommes se rapprochent…

…


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau en espérant ne pas être vu et ça marche personne ne les remarque. Ils se relèvent alors et marchent assez vite pour sortir du long de la piscine et arriver à leur chambre. Ils se tiennent par la main.

- Eh vous deux ? crie quelqu'un.

Vaughn se retourne en vitesse.

- Ne t'arrête pas Syd, c'est eux ils nous ont repéré. Nous devons filer en vitesse.

- Ok.

Ils courent de plus en plus vite et les hommes mettent plus de temps à suivre. Vaughn et Sydney arrivent à leur chambre.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande Sydney.

- Je pense que le mieux est de faire nos bagages en vitesse et de quitter cet hôtel.

- Oui tu as sûrement raison mais c'est dommage pour nos vacances en amoureux !

- Oui je sais mais on repartira ensemble je te le promets, dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui rend son sourire et il l'embrasse. En quelques secondes leurs valises sont faites. Ils se font quelques câlins et vérifient qu'ils ont bien préparé toutes leurs affaires et se changent. Ils s'embrassent de plus en plus passionnément et Vaughn commence à déboutonner le chemisier de Sydney.

- Vaughn je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment idéal pour ça.

- Tu as raison, dit-il en continuant de l'embrasser.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Vaughn prend son arme et se place derrière la porte.

- Qui est l ? demande-t-il.

- Le garçon d'étage avec des serviettes propres.

Vaughn ouvre la porte en se méfiant. Il prend les serviettes sans laisser le garçon d'étage entrer pour plus de prudences.

- Ca va te faire rire mais j'ai eu peur qu'ils nous aient retrouvé, dit Vaughn.

- Non t'en fais pas comment veux-tu qu'ils nous retrouvent parmi toutes les chambres de l'hôtel ? On les a semé en chemin…

- Oui c'est vrai mais ces gens-là ont des espions partout tu sais…

- Oui mais ce sont eux les espions pour Rambaldi et je doute que ces espions aient des espions, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui je vois. Tu as sûrement raison.

- Et puis à la réception nous n'avons pas donné nos vrais noms.

- Oui mais on ne sait jamais.

Vaughn va mettre les serviettes propres dans la salle de bain et ensuite revient près de Sydney.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent à ton avis les hommes de Rambaldi ? demande Sydney.

- Je ne sais pas mais rien de bon j'imagine.

- Oui. Ils veulent peut-être des informations …

- Et s'ils nous ont vu tous les deux et qu'ils en parlent à Sloane… dit Vaughn.

- Ne le dis pas, je sais, l'idée est effrayante. Il me tuerait s'il apprenait que…

A ce moment-là quelqu'un défonce la porte de leur chambre…

…


	7. Chapitre 7

**MERCI BCP POUR LES REVIEWS !**

**CHAPITRE 7**

Les hommes de Rambaldi entrent.

- Que vous êtes un agent double ? demande l'un des mecs.

Sydney et Vaughn se regardent.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demande Sydney.

- Qui est un double agent ? demande Vaughn.

- Ne faites pas les innocents nous avons vérifié. Nous vous connaissons mieux que vous le croyez, dit l'autre homme. Sloane sera certainement ravie d'apprendre ça… que son meilleur agent est en fait un agent double qui travaille pour la CIA…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous ? demande Sydney.

- Votre collaboration.

- Sur quoi ? demande Syd.

- Vous le savez très bien. Sloane devait récupérer les pages manquantes de la prophétie et c'est vous Sydney qui avez préféré les donner à la CIA plutôt qu'à Sloane.

- Nous voulons ces pages, dit l'autre homme pour conclure.

Vaughn et Sydney se regardent en se demandant quoi répondre, quoi leur dire. Bien sûr que la CIA a ces pages manquantes.

- Vous allez venir avec nous, dit l'homme en empoignant Sydney alors que son collègue empoigne Vaughn.

- C'est bon pas la peine de nous faire mal, dit Sydney en grognant.

- Attendez, vous n'avez encore rien vu, dit l'autre en direction de Sydney et Vaughn.

- Mieux vaut coopérer avec nous sinon ça risque d'aller très mal pour vous…

- C'est bon on a compris, dit Vaughn.

Ils les emmènent dans une sorte de salle d'interrogatoire dans un grand bâtiment à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de l'hôtel. « Ces gens-là ont des bâtiments partout » pense Sydney. On les assied sur une chaise et on les attache solidement.

- Moins fort ça me fait mal ! crie Sydney.

- Mais non ce n'est que votre imagination, dit un des hommes.

- La sensation de douleur est relative, dit le second.

Vaughn se contente de regarder Sydney en silence. Tous les deux essayent de rassembler les idées sur ce qui venait de se passer. Les hommes sortent de la pièce laissant Vaughn et Sydney seuls pour quelques minutes.

- A qui as-tu dit qu'on venait en vacances ici ? demande Vaughn.

- A mon père et toi ?

- A personne.

- Ah oui je l'ai aussi dit à Fran et Will. Pourquoi tu penses que…

- On ne sait jamais. Ces gens n'ont pas pu deviner où on allait. Tu leurs as dit quel hôtel à Fran et Will ?

- Non, seulement à mon père.

- Alors je ne vois vraiment pas, dit Vaughn.

- Fran ! dit subitement Sydney.

- Quoi Fran ?

Sydney plonge dans ses pensées. Vaughn l'interrompt pour lui demander de quoi elle parle en disant Fran.

- Maintenant que j'y pense mon père m'a rappelé pendant que tu étais sous la douche et il m'a dit que Fran l'avait appelé pour demander à quel hôtel j'étais pour pouvoir m'envoyer du courrier et pouvoir me prévenir s'il y avait une urgence…

- Mais elle a ton numéro de portable pour ça, dit Vaughn.

- Oui je sais, je n'y avais pas pensé avant aujourd'hui. Il y a quelques temps on cherchait qui était le double tu te souviens ?

- Oui, dit Vaughn, et on n'a jamais trouvé.

- Fran n'est plus la même depuis quelques temps…

- Je pense que tu as raison.

- Comment n'ais-je pu m'en rendre compte avant !

Quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvre et Sydney et Vaughn sont surpris de voir qui apparaît…

- Oh mon Dieu, Vaughn dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?

- On dirait bien que si.

- Mais comment ? …

…


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

- Bonjour Sydney, je suis contente de vous voir aussi, dit Sloane.

- Mais… commence Sydney.

- J'étais loin de me douter que c'était vous l'agent double. Je vous ai toujours considéré comme ma propre fille…

- Pourquoi ?

- Rambaldi et moi faisons équipe depuis le début Sydney.

Sydney regarde Vaughn et aucun d'eux ne veut croire se qu'il se passe.

- Je suis content d'enfin vous rencontrer agent Vaughn, dit Sloane en lui tendant la main… Oh c'est vrai vous êtes attachés, j'oubliais ! dit-il en souriant méchamment.

- Ravi de rencontrer la pourriture que vous êtes ! dit Vaughn.

- Tant d'honneur, merci, dit Sloane. Où sont les pages manquantes ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Vaughn.

Sloane s'avance vers Vaughn et le gifle violement.

- Arrêtez ! crie Sydney.

A l'entente des cris les hommes de Rambaldi entrent.

- Tout va bien, dit Sloane. Juste un petit différent.

Les hommes restent dans la pièce.

- Alors j'attends, dit Sloane.

- Nous ne vous dirons rien, dit Vaughn.

- Très bien, dit Sloane. Emmenez-les.

Les hommes prennent de force Sydney et Vaughn et les emmènent dans une salle qui ressemble à une salle des tortures. Ils les couchent séparément sur des genres de civières. Ils les attachent à la tête, aux bras et aux pieds. Ils ne savent plus bouger du tout.

Ensuite Sloane arrive avec du matériel de torture. Sydney et Vaughn le regardent paniqués avec ces ustensiles de tortures.

- Je le demande une dernière fois. Où sont les pages ?

Sydney regarde Vaughn qui lui fait signe de ne rien dire.

- Je sais qu'elles sont à la CIA donc je vais aller fouiner là-bas mais je ne sais pas où elles se trouvent exactement.

Ils regardent les deux agents qui ne bougent pas et ne disent toujours rien.

- Bon très bien, vous l'aurez voulu, dit Sloane en s'avançant près d'eux.

Il rempli une seringue et s'approche du bras de Sydney.

- Laissez-là, dit Vaughn. C'est moi qui suit à la CIA et moi qui me suis chargé des pages…

- Oui mais Sydney est maintenant aussi à la CIA, dit Sloane en enfonçant l'aiguille dans le bras de Sydney et en lui injectant le produit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Vaughn.

- Un sérum de vérité et vous allez le recevoir vous aussi, soyez patient, dit Sloane en remplissant une autre seringue.

Après avoir fait l'injection au couple il attend quelques minutes pour que ça fasse effet. Mais ils sont forts et ne dévoilent toujours rien. Pas grand chose en tout cas. Sloane devient nerveux et impatient. Il prend un scalpel et s'avance près de Vaughn.

- Non, dit Sydney, c'est bon je vais vous le dire…

- Sydney, NON, lui crie Vaughn.

- Bon alors ? J'attends dit Sloane.

- Réfléchis Sydney, il ne peut pas nous tuer sinon nous ne lui servirons plus à rien pour retrouver les pages, dit Vaughn.

« Là il marque un point » pense Sydney et elle ne dit plus rien. Sloane soulève la chemise de Vaughn et approche le scalpel prêt de son torse.

Sydney ferme les yeux, elle préfère ne pas voir ça. « Si seulement je savais exactement où sont ses pages je le dirais » pense-t-elle mais elle ne le sait pas et évidemment Sloane ne voudrait pas la croire.

- Je suis sûr que vous pouvez vivre avec un seul rein ou même un seul poumon, dit Sloane.

…


	9. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Sydney ouvre les yeux et elle se retrouve chez elle, couchée sur son lit, dans les bras de Vaughn. Elle se redresse d'un coup et Vaughn se réveille.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-il.

- On est partit en vacances ?

- Non pas encore, répond Vaughn.

- Ouf.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'as l'air toute bizarre ?

- J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar et ça semblait très réel, non c'était réel.

- Raconte !

- On était parti en vacances à Hawaii et il y avait deux hommes de Rambaldi qui nous sont tombés dessus et puis Sloane est arrivé et a su que j'étais l'agent double…

- Wow, tu rêves de Sloane et pas de moi ? demande-t-il en riant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Vaughn !

- Excuse-moi Sydney, mais tu es encore plus belle quand tu t'énerves…

Sydney le regarde et lui demande d'être plus sérieux. Elle lui explique aussi pour Fran…

- Sloane est arrivé et a commencé à nous torturer pour savoir où sont les pages manquantes de la prophétie de Rambaldi.

- Wow… et on lui a dit ?

- Non, on l'a laissé nous torturé et il avait un scalpel. Il s'est approché de toi et a dit « Je suis sûr que vous pouvez vivre avec un seul rein, ou même un seul poumon ! ».

- Et ensuite ?

- Rien je me suis réveillée et j'étais couchée là avec toi !

Vaughn réfléchit quelques instants.

- Tu sais Syd, la partie vraie là-dedans est qu'on a deux semaines de vacances et qu'on devrait partir en amoureux… Ce serait la première fois sans se cacher, ce serait magique j'en suis sûre.

- Oui mais…

- Tu veux aller à Hawaii ? propose-t-il en souriant.

- Très drôle !

- Ecoute, je pense qu'on devrait attendre quelques jours ok ?

- Très bien, comme tu voudras. Tu as une idée de la destination ?

- Non pas encore mais en tout cas pas Hawaii et surtout on ne préviendra personne.

- D'accord. Tant que je suis avec toi personne n'a besoin d'être au courant…

Ils s'embrassent tendrement et il la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter comme un enfant après un terrible cauchemar.

- Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve d'accord ? lui dit Vaughn.

- Oui mais tu te souviens comment on est arrivé sur mon lit ?

- Non pas trop mais on a du s'endormir, ça peut arriver tu sais ? lui dit Vaughn.

Il l'embrasse et puis la serre à nouveau dans ses bras.

Soudain, éprise à un étrange sentiment, Sydney regarde en direction de la porte ouverte de sa chambre et voit Fran. Elle n'habite pas avec eux donc elle n'avait aucune raison d'être ici en ce moment.

Fran, qui avait visiblement tout entendu de la conversation, lance à Sydney un regard noir en souriant faussement.

« Aurais-je rêvé ? Où est-ce que mon cauchemar était la réalité ? »

---------------------

**FIN****. SVP ECRIVEZ-MOI DES REVIEWS AVEC VOS AVIS… MERCI**

**MERCI BCP D'AVOIR LU !!!******

-----------------------------


End file.
